Henry Ernest Boote
Henry Ernest Boote (20 May 1865 - 14 August 1949) was an Australian poet, editor, journalist, and propagandist. Life Born in Liverpool, England, Boote began working as an apprentice to a printer at the age of 10. He emigrated to Australia in 1889.Australian Poets and Their Works, by William Wilde, Oxford University Press, 1996 That same year he married Mary Jane Paingdestre, and began working in Brisbane as a compositor. He was an inspired trade unionist and became involved in the Queensland labour movement, writing articles and propaganda from a socialist slant.Frank Farrell, 'Boote, Henry Ernest (1865 - 1949)', Australian Dictionary of Biography, Volume 7, Melbourne University Press, 1979, pp 342-343. http://www.adb.online.anu.edu.au/biogs/A070347b.htm In 1894, the Australian Labour Federation posted Boote to Bundaberg as editor of the Bundaberg Guardian. In 1896 he moved to Gympie, where he established a paper called The Gympie Truth, and in 1902 became editor of The Worker in Brisbane. He was also the founding editor of The Queensland Worker (1902–11), and The Australian Worker (1914–43)http://primeministers.naa.gov.au/whoswho.asp?showpopup=false&whosWhoId=boote_henry Boote was a friend and associate of Prime Ministers Andrew Fisher, James Scullin, and John Curtin. Boote died in Rose Bay, New South Wales.http://www.nla.gov.au/ms/findaids/2070.html#bioghist1 Publications Poetry *''The Dim Rainbow, and other poems''. Sydney: William Brooks, 19--? *''As I Went By: Poems''. Sydney: Worker Trustees, 1933. *''The Siren City''. Sydney: Worker Trusttes, 1935. *''I Look Forth''. Sydney: Worker Trustees, 1937. *''May Day: A commemoration poem written for the great May day demonstration in Sydney, 1938''. Sydney: 1938. Non-fiction *''The Catholicity of Socialism''. Brisbane, Qld: Queensland Social-Democratic Federation, 1892. *''The case of Grant: Fifteen years for fifteen words''. Sydney: Social Democratic League, 191-? *''A Fool's Talk''. Sydney: Worker Trustees, 1915. *''Guilty or Not Guilty? An examination of the IWW cases''. Sydney: Labor Council of New South Wales, 1916. *''Set the Twelve Men Free''. Sydney: New South Wales Labor Council, 1918. *''The land of Wherisit: A cycle of tales that begins at the end and ends at the beginning; told by a graduate of All Fools' College for the entertainment of his kind''. Sydney : Judd, 1919. *''The Human Ladder: an Australian story of our own time''. Sydney: Judd, 1920. *''Bailey, M.L.A. Exonerated: A frame-up exposed: Report of inquiry''. Sydney: Australian Workers' Union. Central Branch, 1923. *''Tea with the Devil, and other diversions''. Sydney: Worker Trustees, 1928. *''Against Conscription: Our last stand'' (with Maurice Blackburn). Melbourne: May Brodney, 1942. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Henry Boote, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 10, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Books * Works by or about Henry Ernest Boote in libraries (WorldCat catalog). ;About * Boote, Henry Ernest (1865–1949) in the Australian Dictionary of Biography. * Henry Ernest Boote in the Oxford Companion to Australian Literature *Henry Boote and the Australian Workers' Union at the Australian Society for the Study of Labour History ;Etc. * Guide to the Papers of Henry E. Boote, National Library of Australia. Category:Australian trade unionists Category:Australian editors Category:Australian journalists Category:Australian poets Category:1865 births Category:1949 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets